(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus that displays the remaining recording capacity, a dynamic image processing apparatus that divides dynamic images and records them in a storage device that allows random access, a dynamic image reproduction apparatus that reproduces dynamic image data recorded in a recording medium that allows random access and a dynamic image recording apparatus that allows recorded dynamic images to be edited.
In addition, the present invention relates to an information recording/reproduction apparatus and a method employed therein and a recording medium that allow the mode that has been set during the previous operating session and the contents in the recording medium to be indicated to the user.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Today, video cameras that photograph and record dynamic images are widely used. In such video cameras, magnetic tape such as an 8 mm video cassette is employed as the recording medium for recording image data. An 8 mm video cassette, which is a sequential access medium, i.e., a recording medium that does not allow random access, presents the following problems.    (1) The problem described below typically arises when recording images on an 8 mm video cassette having image data recorded discretely on the tape. In order to ascertain the position in the tape at which recording is possible and the length of time recording is possible, “play,” “fast-forward” and “rewind” must be performed repeatedly and the lengths of time during which recording is possible must be added together to display an accurate remaining recording time. In addition, there is a problem in that even when there are portions of the tape in which recording is possible, recording is not practically possible if these portions are discrete and in separate locations.    (2) When reproducing an 8 mm video cassette in which, for instance, an unnecessary scene that the user does not wish to reproduce is recorded between scenes that the user wishes to reproduce continuously, the user must perform an operation such as a fast-forward during reproduction or the user must copy in advance the scenes he wishes to reproduce on another 8 mm video cassette.    (3) When dynamic images are compressed and, recorded as dynamic image files, the recorded dynamic images can be edited or erased only after the compressed dynamic images are expanded. Thus, in order to edit a large volume of data image files, a large-capacity memory for storing the expanded dynamic image files is required.    (4) When recording using a tape, a portion of which has already been used for recording, the information (images) that has already been recorded is erased if the recording is started at the wrong position on the tape.    (5) There is a problem with video cameras in the prior art having separate buttons for receiving user operation instructions such as power on/off, record, play, fast-forward and the like, in that the operation becomes complex.
In addition, two modes, i.e., a mode mainly for performing recording (hereafter referred to as the photographing mode) and a mode mainly for performing operations such as reproduction and editing of contents recorded in a recording medium (hereafter referred to as the disk operation mode) are available at the power switch in a movie camera that performs photographing of dynamic images or still images, i.e., a video camera. In many cases, the power switch of a movie camera is also utilized for the selection of these modes. In other words, in a movie camera, a switch for selecting either the photographing mode or the disk operation mode is provided and when either of the modes is selected by operating the switch, power is turned on.
Since, in such a movie camera in the prior art, no means is provided for indicating to the user the mode that was set during the previous operating session or the contents in the recording medium, the user is required to make notes on these points and save them from one operating session to the next.